kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Evan1975
Welcome Welcome, Evan. I'm Seigi Choujin on the main Wiki. I've been more busy with the Hajime no Ippo Wiki lately, so I appreciate any help with Kinniku Wiki. Idol Choujin Showtime 20:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Made a couple of templates (Template:Kinniku and Template:Idol). Any good? Idol Choujin Showtime 03:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Changed Alexandria to Churrasco. Everything else looks OK evan1975 21:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi. I've made you an admin of this wiki, so now you can delete the spam pages directly, instead of just marking them. --Uberfuzzy 19:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! evan1975 21:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 21:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think I have the authority to add it. evan1975 22:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Anyone who is a sysop(as you are) can edit those pages, the other admin is inactive.--Sxerks 01:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Kinnikuman on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Kinnikuman question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? use to add the shared template to the main page. feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done : p/s: suggest you ask for bureaucrat rights at adopt.wikia.com so that you can access the user rights management section and promote other users as admins :: pp/s: why is there a question mark over whether the kinniku buster is imparted by Prince Kamehame? in gintama episode 95, it was stated by the series protagonist (parody of kinniku) that it was taught by Prince Kamehame ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 22:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) question I noted that the main Nisei characters have ages while the other characters with ages available have notes on when they were that age. So when I look at gazelleman's page, is that how old he is at this point in the story, when he first appeared, or a realistic age? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 08:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, info incoming Hello, Zenitram4th here, thanks for the answer. I will try to add more information about the newest continuation of the Kinnikuman manga (two volumes were already released, last one was released on April 4th, 2012), so expect to have some pages with added information. If you need to correct something, do so. Zenitram4th 05:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Great, thanks! evan1975 21:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :If the videos are actually related, it sounds like a neat idea. evan1975 (talk) 21:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Name order Do you think we could perhaps some day do the name order where it's given/forename first then family/surname last? I've noticed a lot of anime wikis do that with the Romaji for the original names. +Y 21:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, we should probably do that, especially for human characters and voice actors. evan1975 (talk) 21:56, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Curenagisa (talk) 03:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! thanks for the welcome! Glad to help in posting the lyrics of Kinnukuman Senpuu, I translate it myself with al little help from translator communties, and i hope to keep on contributing to other wikis. Mistakes Stereocasette (talk) 14:48, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Evan1975, I'm stereocasette, also known as Planetman, the guy translating the Revival series. I saw your post on Josh's page about the Muscle Gum Palace's name being a paordy of Buckingham Palace and I was wondering if I've been missing other bits in Kinnikuman like that. :Are you doing a scanlation? I'd like to see it if so. evan1975 (talk) 15:42, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I put everything I do up here, https://herculesfactory.tumblr.com/main_catalog. The additions user Josh6243 made come from the translations I'm doing of the recent arc. I'm re-editing my first few releases to redo a lot of mistakes I've done. Stereocasette (talk) 18:18, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::If there's anything you're not sure about, feel free to ask. evan1975 (talk) 20:44, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::In the new series, there's a werewolf-themed wrestler called ルナイト, and I read an article speculating that it was a combination of the words Luna and Knight, so I translated it as Lunaight, is that fitting? Stereocasette (talk) 16:57, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's probably either Luknight or Lunight. I haven't seen him, so I don't know if he's particularly knight-like or not. evan1975 (talk) 17:04, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Lunaight is the one on the left of the profile picture of Aristera. http://kinnikuman.wikia.com/wiki/Omegaman_Aristera [[User:Stereocasette|Stereocasette] (talk) 18:55, September 2, 2017 (UTC)] :::Looks rather knight-like. evan1975 (talk) 18:09, September 3, 2017 (UTC) hi,i don't know how to use this thing lol,but hi dude :Hi! evan1975 (talk) 22:00, June 17, 2018 (UTC) New Admin? (2019) Hey there! I noticed that the bureaucrat has been missing for nearly ten years, and there seems to be a lot of work to be done on the Wiki. I applied for the bureaucrat position, but needed written permission from the active administrator, which happens to be yourself, thus - as such - I thought I would ask you if that would be acceptable? If so, thank you in advance. If not, I would understand. RobinKnight (talk) 17:29, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :I'll have to think about it. To be honest, it seems like the more admins there are on a wiki, the messier and uglier things can get. (Think Wikipedia.) I've been really sick for about a month and am really out of it, so I have a lot of catching up to do. I'm still trying to figure out what's up with this wikia to fandom thing right now. But I'm glad that you're enthusiastic about the wiki and want to work on improving things. evan1975 (talk) 21:52, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Oh, no worries at all. I can fully understand needing time to think. That being said, I do hope you feel better soon and wish you all the absolute best! It's always awful to be ill, and I can't imagine how awful that must be. I really do hope you feel better soon! I think the wikia to fandom thing is literally just a re-branding and domain name change, if that helps (everything is the same, except URLs will work off 'fandom' in place of 'wikia'). I hope you feel better soon and thank you for your kindness, too. RobinKnight (talk) 17:03, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I've done some intra-wiki linking to other wikia sites over the years, such as the professional wrestling wikis and I hope that all holds together and doesn't have to be redone because of the name change. But it seems to still work at the moment. For example, Jump Ultimate Stars took a LOT of work to link to all those wikis and it seems to still be OK. evan1975 (talk) 23:28, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I just thought I'd check that you were okay? You mentioned being sick, and I was a little worried for you, as you'd not been online much and there's nothing worse than being ill. If you do need any help or support, the offer to help out still stands, if it's okay with you. The links all seem to be working fine, and I think all your hard work still stands (as I know that was a worry when the domain name changed). My best wishes to you :) RobinKnight (talk) 11:06, March 11, 2019 (UTC)